1. Field
The disclosure relates to a metal air battery, electrochemical cell having air purification module and a method of operating the metal air battery, and more particularly, to a metal air battery including an air purification module, electrochemical cell having air purification module and a method of operating the metal air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical cell having air purification module, for example a metal air battery typically includes a plurality of metal air battery cells, each of which includes a cathode that may absorb and emit ions and an anode that uses oxygen in the air as an active material. Deoxidation and oxidation reactions of oxygen flowing from an external source occur in the anodes, and oxidation and deoxidation reactions of metal occur in the cathodes. Chemical energy generated by such deoxidation and oxidation reactions is converted into electric energy to thereby extract the electric energy. For example, the metal air battery absorbs oxygen during discharging and emits oxygen during charging. Since the metal air battery uses oxygen existing in the air, an energy density of the metal air battery may be rapidly improved. For example, the metal air battery may have an energy density several times higher than an energy density of an existing lithium ion battery.
Also, the metal air battery has a low ignition possibility due to an abnormal high temperature and thus has an outstanding stability. In addition, the metal air battery operates through an absorption and an emission of only oxygen without using heavy metals and thus reduces environmental pollution. Due to such features, studies on the metal air battery have been widely conducted.